Princess Isabel
Princess Isabel is a major character who appears in the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. She is Elena's younger sister and the second princess of the Kingdom of Avalor. Background Personality Princess Isabel is a precocious girl who is very creative and loves to draw and invent. She is also shown to love her older sister and spending time with her. Like another precocious Princess, Isabel values keeping promises no matter what to the point where she dislikes people breaking promises they made her. Also like Sofia, she loves doing her research and places a lot of faith in books she's read. Unlike her older sister, Isabel did not like Dia de los Muertos because it reminds her that her parents are dead until Elena explained why she loves it. Physical Appearance Isabel is a tanned skin girl with a slender figure and amber-brown eyes, much like her sister's. Being younger, she's shorter than Elena and has long dark brown hair tied back with a bright blue ribbon. Her signature outfit is a bright blue dress with short puffy sleeves decorated in flowery patterns. Her skirt measures up to Isabel's knees and tied around her waist is a blue bow. Isabel wears white tights and black shoes with blue bows. For formal occasions, Isabel is seen wearing a pink ballgown, with a yellow ribbon in her hair. Appearances ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor When the evil power-hungry sorceress Shuriki invaded the Kingdom of Avalor, Isabel and her grandparents were placed inside an Enchanted Painting for their protection while her sister, Elena, ended up trapped inside the Amulet of Avalor when she confronted Shuriki alone. Forty-one years later, Isabel and her grandparents were released from the portrait and helped Elena defeat Shuriki and liberate their kingdom. Elena of Avalor In the series that serves as the special's sequel, Isabel is a major character alongside with the rest of her family. In "Model Sister" it is shown that Isabel's relationship with her older sister is becoming strained due to the fact that Elena's new role as the Ruler of Avalor has given her an extremely busy schedule. She is especially angry with her sister when she discovers that Elena has been ditching her to attend King Toshi's visit when she needed her help with her invention. Elena makes it up to her by getting her invention ready in time for the Inventor's Fair. In "A Day to Remember", Isabel does not want to celebrate Dia de los Muertos since it reminds her that she no longer has her parents to turn to. Elena manages to get her to come by reminding her of all the happy times they had with their parents and why they celebrated the Day of the Dead. Feeling better, Isabel goes to the alter and puts a drawing of her parents on the alter. In "The Scepter of Light", Isabel is looking forward to the Eclipse Festival and finds Armando's story about Orizaba highly amusing. During the eclipse, however, Orizaba is revealed to be real. When Elena and Mateo set out to defeat her and send her back, a concerned Isabel goes after her with Gabe. When they catch up to Elena, they accidentally ruin Elena's attempt to get rid of Orizaba by blocking out the magic light Elena is bathing the moth fairy in with the Royal Coach. It casts a shadow in the path of the light which restores some of Orizaba powers. The moth fairy tries to attack Isabel but Elena saves her by making their father's scepter glow so bright that the light defeats Orizaba. Elena then collapses to Isabel's concern. Isabel, Gabe, and Mateo take Elena back to the castle and put her to bed where she stays for the next two days. When Elena wakes up, she reveals to a relieved Isabel that she gained magical abilities while she was imprisoned inside the amulet their mother gave her on her fifteenth birthday and that their father's scepter is also magical. In "Navidad", Isabel is looking forward to spending Novhebuena with her friend Cristina after her father invites them to their village for the evening. However, Elena receives multiple invitations from other people who want her to attend their Navidad celebrations. Isabel supports Elena's attempts to compromise and all the while Isabel makes a Navidad Pinata. However, Dona Paloma ruins her sister's attempt by making everyone competitive to the point where everything gets ruined, including Isabel's pinata. The disaster makes Fernando decide to take Cristina home, to Isabel's sorrow. Elena fixes everything with a parranda, to Isabel's joy. Trivia *Isabel is an inventor, just like Harley Diaz, Jenna Ortega's character in ''Stuck in the Middle. Gallery Screenshots My-Time.jpg Elena of Avalor 01.jpg|Isabel with her family and friends Isabel, Francisco & Luisa.jpg|Isabel and her grandparents Elena and Isabel Reunited.jpg|Elena and Isabel reunited Elana and Isabel hugging.jpg|Isabel hugs Elena Elena of Avalor 05.jpg Elena of Avalor 04.jpg|Isabel Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h50m40s302.png|Elena rescues Isabel and Gabe Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-21h51m08s087.png|Ellena lifts Isabel onto Skylar Model-Sister-1.png|Isabel and Elena Sister Time.png|Elena and Isabel during Sister Time Model-Sister-4.png Model-Sister-5.png|Sister Time Elena and Isabel hugging (Model Sister).jpg|Isabel hugs her big sister Esteban's-Birthday-Song.png|Isabel with her grandparents Royal Retreat 2.jpeg|"Aww!" Elena and Isabel's Parent's Grave.png The Scepter of Light 10.jpg The Scepter of Light 9.png Sisters Of Avalor Hugging.png The Scepter of Light 22.jpg|"I was so worried." Navidad 1.jpg Miscellaneous Elena and Isabel.jpg|Elena holding Isabel Princess Isabel Doll.png|Isabel doll Elena and Isabel Singing Dolls.png|Elena and Isabel dolls Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg|Isabel among the Elena of Avalor figurines Elena-avalor-isabel.png|Princess Isabel Flores of Avalor Elena and Isabel dolls.jpg|Princess Elena and Princess Isabel dolls Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png|Elena of Avalor main cast Elena of Avalor stickers 1.JPG Elena of Avalor Deluxe Classic Doll Gift Set.jpg Category:Siblings Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Hispanic characters Category:Heroines Category:Orphans Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Inventors Category:Singing Characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Dancers Category:Nobility Category:Musicians Category:TV Animation Characters